β-glucosidase (EC3.2.1.21) (β-D-glucoside glucohydrolase) can hydrolyze non-reducing β-D-glycosidic bond binding the end to release β-D-glucose and the corresponding ligands. β-glucosidase can catalyze the final reaction of decomposing cellulose to eliminate inhibition of cellobiose on exoglucanase and endoglucanase as the important component of cellulase system.
The β-glucosidase has important application value in medical treatment, food, and biomass energy conversion, and becomes more important since cellulose is the most widespread carbon source with energy crisis. It can fully hydrolyze straw fiber into glucose so as to be used to produce ethanol in fermentation. In the other hand, β-glucosidase can be applied to food industry by improving food's flavor and nutrition. Furthermore, β-glucosidase is widely used to hydrolyze soy isoflavones in feed industry and medicine.
β-glucosidase can be applied to industrial production of gentiooligsaccharide which can improve the flavor of the food.
The present invention provides a high-temperature acid β-glucosidase having high catalyzing activity and expression, so as to meet the requirement of industrial production, and biomass conversion.